Decorated
Decorated quality is an item quality assigned to weapons with a special grade factor, exterior wear, and possible Strange counter and/or Unusual effect. Currently, the only methods to obtain a Decorated item is through random drops following submitting completed contracts and unboxing specific weapon cases. Decorated weapons unboxed from cases have a chance to be Strange, a rarer chance to be Unusual, and an extremely rare chance to be both. Strange variants add a Stat Clock to the side of the weapon, which count kills (or ÜberCharges in case of the Medi Gun). This quality includes 6 levels of rarity, referred to as Grades. These ranks, in order of most common to rarest, are: * Civilian * Freelance * Mercenary * Commando * Assassin * Elite Decorated weapons can also possess one of five different levels of exterior wear. These are: * Factory New * Minimal Wear * Field-Tested * Well-Worn * Battle Scarred The exterior quality decreases from Factory New to Battle Scarred, with the former considered to be the most pristine with the latter being the most worn. As the grade decreases, scratches and eventually blood spatters begin to appear on a gradual scale in each decreasing wear. These features, as well as the pattern, differs in scale and rotation from player to player, as the game randomizes these when the item is first awarded. While the game generates a backpack item for the version of the decorated weapon the player owns, the Steam Community Market utilizes a shared backpack icon for each weapon with a particular exterior wear. When mouse-hovering over a Decorated weapon in the Inventory, a detailed window will appear displaying a rotating model of the item. The window also displays the weapon's particular grade and exterior wear, as well as a list of the entirety of items found within the weapon's respective collection (any weapon the player owns in this collection will have a check mark next to its name on this list). Choosing to Inspect the weapon through the context menu will open a larger window of the weapon model which can be manually rotated. The patterns and exterior qualities of Decorated weapons do not appear when running the game with dxlevel -80 or dxlevel -81. Instead of showing the decorations, they only appear as their stock counterpart. When running the game in these DirectX levels, the descriptions of Decorated weapons change, adding the extra string: "You are in DirectX 8, decorated weapons are incompatible and show as stock". Upon checkout at the Mann Co. Store, having a Gun Mettle Campaign Pass in the cart will cause the game to show a message warning the player that Decorated weapons do not work on DirectX 8. In-game, Decorated weapons use the quality color of their grade. In the Steam inventory, trading, and Steam Community Market, regardless of grade, the hexadecimal color code for Decorated weapons is Grades Decorated weapons come in six grades. Grade is intrinsic to the specific Decorated weapon, and serves as an indication of rarity. Therefore, it is not possible for an Elite Grade Barn Burner to exist, nor a Freelance Grade Sand Cannon. It should also be noted that all levels of exterior wear can apply to any grade, so it is possible to have a Battle Scarred Elite grade weapon and Factory New Civilian grade weapon. In each collection, it is possible to have more than 2 weapons is the same grade, therefore, a rustic ruiner(mercenary shotgun) is rarer than a barn burner(mercenary flamethrower)(higher in the tier list), even though they are in the same grade. Gun Mettle Collection The Teufort Collection The Teufort Collection is one of two weapon skin collections available from completing Gun Mettle contracts. It is collection of weapon skins based on the various textures found in 2Fort, such as wooden planks, metal plate, and dirt ground. Scout Spruce Deuce '''(freelance scattergun) '''Hickory-Hole Puncher(freelance pistol) Local Hero '(civilian pistol) Soldier '''Civic Duty '(civilian shotgun) '''Smalltown Bringdown(civilian rocket launcher) Pyro Bovine Blazemaker(commando flamethrower) Earth, Sky and Fire '(mercenary flamethrower) '''Civic Duty '(civilian shotgun) Demoman '''Rooftop Wrangler(freelance stickybomb launcher) Heavy War Room(commando minigun) Citizen Pain(civilian minigun) Civic Duty(civilian shotgun) Medic Civil Servant(civilian medigun) Sniper Treadplate Tormenter(mercenary SMG) Bogtrotter(mercenary sniper rifle) Team Sprayer(freelance SMG) Engineer Civic Duty(civilian shotgun) Local Hero(civilian pistol) Spy Mayor '''(civilian revolver) The Craftsmann Collection '''The Craftsmann Collection is the second weapon skin collection available from completing Gun Mettle contracts. It is a collection of skins focusing on a DIY-like project, having most guns painted in a way that makes them seem made from household materials and/or fabrics. The team color variants mostly apply to materials with a plaid pattern. Scout Tartan Torpedo(commando scattergun) Homemade Heater(mercenary pistol) Country Crusher(freelance scattergun) Backcountry Blaster(civilian scattergun) Soldier Rustic Ruiner(mercenary shotgun) American Pastoral(civilian rocket launcher) Pyro Rustic Ruiner(mercenary shotgun) Barn Burner(mercenary flamethrower) Demoman Blasted Bombardier(freelance stickybomb launcher) Heavy Rustic Ruiner(mercenary shotgun) Iron Wood(freelance minigun) Antique Annihilator(Civilian minigun) Engineer Rustic Ruiner(mercenary shotgun) Homemade Heater(mercenary pistol) Medic Reclaimed Reanimator(civilian medigun) Sniper Lumber From Down Under(commando sniper rifle) Plaid Potshotter(Freelance SMG) Shot In The Dark(Freelance sniper rifle) Spy Old Country(civilian revolver) Concealed Killer collection To receive items in this collection, it requires to uncrate an concealed killer case received via completing a contract. The skins mostly are camoflagues in military style. (Most upper is the best tier, lowest the worst tier) Scout Red Rock Roscoe(elite pistol) Night Terror(assassin scattergun) Solider Sand Cannon(elite rocket launcher) Woodland Warrior(commando rocket launcher) Backwoods Boomstick(mercenary shotgun) Pyro Forest Fire(mercenary flamethrower) Backwoods Boomstick(mercenary shotgun) Demoman Sudden Flurry(assassin stickybomb launcher)) Carpet Bomber(commando stickybomb launcher)) Heavy Backwoods Boomstick(mercenary shotgun) King Of The Jungle(mercenary minigun) Engineer Red Rock Roscoe(elite pistol) Backwoods Boomstick(mercenary shotgun) Medic Wrapped Reviver(assasin medigun) Masked Mender(mercenary medigun) Sniper Purple Range(assassin sniper rifle) Night Owl(mercenary sniper rifle) Spy Psychedelic Slugger(assassin revolver) Powerhouse Collection It is a collection featuring bright colours and patterns resembling electricity and the map Powerhouse. The only ways to receive it is to uncrate a powerhouse collection case. Scout Current event(assassin scattergun) Black Dahlia(commando pistol) Sandstone Special(commando pistol) Solider Shell Shocker(assassin rocket launcher) Lightning Rod(mercenary shotgun) Aqua Marine(mercenary rocket launcher) Pyro Flash Fryer(assassin flamethrower) Lightning Rod(mercenary shotgun) Turbine Torcher(mercenary flamethrower) Demoman Liquid Asset(elite stickybomb launcher) Pink Elephant(assassin stickybomb launcher) Heavy Lightning Rod(mercenary shotgun) Brick house(mercenary minigun) Engineer Black Dahlia(commando pistol) Sandstone Special(commando pistol) Lightning Rod(mercenary shotgun) Medic Spark of life(commando medigun) Sniper Thunderbolt(elite sniper rifle) Low Profile(mercenary SMG) Spy Dead Reckoner(commando revolver) Tough Break Collection The collection of weapons are uniquely using the Phong shading, making them look glossier and more appeal. It is divided into a few skins put onto different weapons. Harvest collection Commando grade: Boneyard skins: sniper rifle, wrench, revolver Mercenary grade: Pumpkin patch: flamethrower, minigun, sniper rifle, stickybomb launcher, knife Freelance grade: Macabre web: pistol, revolver, scattergun, grenade launcher, stickybomb launcher, minigun Autumn: flamethrower, grenade launcher, stickybomb launcher Civilian grade: Autumn: rocket launcher, shotgun, wrench Nutcracker: flamethrower, minigun, pistol, scattergun, wrench Wildwood: medigun, revolver, SMG, sniper rifle Images of Skins (Gun Mettle) NOTE: Does not include festive skins. SCOUT - Spruce Deuce Adding more images of Scout's Secondary/Soldier's Primary Weapon Skins soon. = Hickory-Hole Puncher = = Category:Weapons Category:Team Fortress 2 Weapon images Category:Qualities Category:Articles in need of cleanupCategory:Contents Category:Gun Mettle